Kakkōī Haisha
Kakkōī Haisha is a female character in Dangan Ronpa: Kitai Academy of Misfortune and Conspiracy and High School Students of Promise. She has the title of Super High School Level Loser. Appearance Haisha is of moderate height, with messy short red hair which reaches her shoulders, and looks as if it has never been combed. She wears the standard uniform, except the skirt is much shorter and is 5 inches above the knee instead of the standard right above the knee or right below the knee. She also wears a light gray pullover hoodie, and black combat boots. She has droopy eyes and eyebags, indicating that she stays up late on a daily basis. Haisha's Physical Education uniform consists of a gray track hoodie, black cycling shorts and bright red sneakers. During swimming classes, she wears a white long-sleeved rashguard with cyan sleeves and cyan shorts with two white stripes on the side. Personality Haisha is generally apathetic to most situations, this is shown multiple times as she has mostly no reactions to the events that happen around her. She is also extremely anti-social, this is seen the first time Un speaks with her and she replies with "Please don't talk to me", along with the last time he speaks with her as well. The only times she seems interested in speaking is during trials or investigations, or if she talks to you first. However, most of the time her dialogue contains ellipses. Haisha also suffers social anxiety and mild depression, believing that she is being constantly judged by others. Another trait Haisha has is that she is almost always sleepy, as seen in her sprites. It is shown though that being constantly nice towards her will get her to open up to you, and letting the possibility of friends have a higher chance. Background Pre-Misfortune Incident Haisha being a SHSL Loser, was obviously left out a lot by her childhood classmates and so called "friends". She has no actual social experience, and prefers her own company rather than others. While her parents did their best to support her, they never quite understood what trouble she was going through, and did not help her too much although she did respect them for trying. At some point, a girl had tried to befriend her after seeing her constantly in the corner of the classroom, alone and quiet. Haisha mistook her actions for future deceit, and so she always pushed her away without knowing that she was about to be her potential best friend. The girl gave up after awhile, and this was when Haisha finally saw her true intentions, leaving her in a state of depression and begun her suffering of social-anxiety. Haisha then went through psychiatry, and also took anti-depression pills, which somewhat helped her and lessened her depression. However, upon learning her acceptance into Kitai Academy, she became slightly happier in general, even after learning her title as a Super High School Level Loser. This made her decide to remain a loser, so that nobody else ever had to go through what she did, or feel like what she felt when she was deep in sadness. Trivia *Ironically, her name means "Cool Loser" *She is a famous tennis player in her region. Category:Students